Discovering The New Kid
by crystal-mist
Summary: Alice is back in Russia and she meets a genius, a child prodigy Ace. He is cold and seems to be very secretive. Alice is interested with this strange boy...Then what happens next?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my fourth story ever and my very first Ace x Alice fic…Hope you like it**

**This story is dedicated to **_**heartsofhopeandlight**_,** who motivated me to write an AcexAlice fanfiction..Thanks Kay?**

**A/n: In this story Bakugan New Vestroia never happened Kay? So I am warning you that Ace, Mira and Myleen aren't the inhabitants of New Vestroia, but only normal people who live in Russia OKay then here we go..The First Ace x Alice Fanfic. I am so proud.**

**Discovering The New Kid**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 1**

**Child Prodigy**

**Alice's P.O.V**

The summer had finally come to an end. The whole Bakugan incident was like a long dream. Everything is more or less normal now. I looked up at the school building. Today is the first day of school.

"Good day Alice." greeted Mira as she ran towards me. I smiles and greeted her as well. Then we made our way to class. I sighed, I missed the brawlers dearly. I was back in Russia and in my old school.

"Hi girls...I really missed you." yelled Myleen as she joined us. I looked at the list of assigned classes. I found my name. Three other names caught my eye. They were Mira, Myleen and Klaus… I knew that Klaus would be attending a school in Russia but I didn't think that we would end up in the same school.

As we made our way to our class I saw Klaus there. He looked at me waved. "Hey" he said.

"Hello Klaus…Good day to you." I said smiling. I noticed Mira and Myleen staring at me surprised. Then I excused myself and made my way to class with the two amazed girls.

"Wow Alice. You know that cutie?" asked Myleen.

"Shy much?" Mira retorted, and then she continued. "Seriously Alice, you know that guy?"

I smiled and nodded, only to hear their gasps.

"Alice….Do you uhm… Uhm… Like him." asked Myleen cautiously.

"Yes of course I do." I answered without thinking. The both of them gasped once more. Then I realized the misunderstanding I had created.

"No…No…no I meant that I like him…As a friend. Nothing else...DO you hear Me.?" I asked horrified at their train of thought.

"Whatever, whatever that is what they all say...We are just friends, nothing more and yadda, yadda." said Mira in a highly unconvinced tone.

I sighed in defeat. How was I going to convince them that I was Not in LOVE with Klaus? They were really persistent and I knew that. I took a seat near the window and set my bag down.

The teacher came in the class and welcomed all of us, and then she began introducing the new students one by one. When she came to a particular person the whole class gasped. I looked up and I saw a guy with mint-green hair and strangely colored gray eyes. I then realized that I knew him. He was that child prodigy.

He was that young genius that the newspapers often focused on. His career was strange. He was a genius in about everything he did, at least the newspapers claimed so. I realized that everyone was whispering.

"Hello, my name is Ace." He introduced himself. His voice was cold and emotionless with no enthusiasm what-so-ever. I stared at him.

"Ah yes Ace you may take the seat next to Myleen." said the teacher. Myleen raised her hand and he walked over to her and took the seat to her right. He did not utter a single word. Talk about Attitude! But, something about him made me look at him. Something made me interested to know more about this young genius. Was he as amazing as all the reports claimed?

Just then he looked at me. His gray eyes met mine. I could see no emotion in those eyes of his. I guess being a well-renown prodigy did that to you. I felt my face heat up as his eyes met mine and I quickly turned away and avoided his gaze.

The first two classes went by uneventfully. Then it was P.E. I looked at our teacher pleadingly; half hoping that she would excuse me. But, she showed no such intention. I sighed realizing that I had to choose Basketball or Football. In the end I chose basketball because I didn't want to run around in the sun too much.

I played okay. But as luck would have it Ace was in the opposite team and he ran circles around everyone. It wasn't long before it was a 42-5 lead and of course Ace's team was winning. After a while the ball ended up in Klaus's possession. He charged towards the opposite basket. Ace was in his way. I was curious to see who was better. Klaus was good at basketball, who would have figured it though?

Right in front of Klaus stood Ace in defense. Klaus jumped up to take a shot. It looked like he'd make it but Ace fly-swatted it just in time. Before I knew what was happening I saw the ball heading towards me.

It flew at a great speed and hit me right on the head.

I was so shocked that I shrieked before I lost my balance and plummeted to the ground.

I was a bit ashamed of myself. Such a lot of people had gathered together.

And I could hear lots of voices all talking at the same time…"Oh...You okay?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Alice, are you alright?"

I smiled and nodded, a bit uneasy with all the attention. I mean, I had only let out an insignificant little scream. I rubbed my head gingerly. "I am alright you guys." I confirmed.

I was still on the ground when Ace walked up to me. Everyone stared up at him in surprise. My heart however was beating like crazy.

"It was a weak shot…. Get over it." He said, gently patting my head and then walking away.

My eyes followed him in surprise. I know that my eyes only met his for about 5 second. But, in that short period of time, his strange grey eyes caught my attention. I couldn't get the mysterious look of those eyes out of my head.

I stood up slowly, still in surprise.

"Aw…Alice you are so lucky. He TOUCHED you." squealed one of the girls.

I slowly left P.E. But his grey eyes were still on my mind.

Only, his voice was cold. But I think that I noticed a tint of kindness. Just a tint though. I could tell that he was one of those people who liked to keep their feelings to themselves.

Yet, in spite of all that. I wanted to know more. I wanted to now more about that green haired, grey eyed genius.

**Me- And please Read And Review…Tell me what you think please. I would totally appreciate it.**

**Arigatou.**

**Me- Hey I hope it is okay…**

**Runo- Where is Ace? Let me at him….HOW dare he hit Alice with a ball and then NOT apologize?**

**Me-Uh...Runo Calm down please..Chill.**

**Runo-I will NOT….And why am I not included?**

**Me-Sorry Runo you are in Japan..Help me with the disclaimer will Ya?**

**Runo-Okay..Arisu doesn't own Bakugan Battle Brawlers.**

**Me- And please Read And Review…Tell me what you think please. I would totally appreciate it.**

**Arigatou.**


	2. On the road to friendship

**Discovering The New Kid**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter-2**

**On The Road To Friendship**

I was on my way to school. Great! Another day of torture. I met Mira on the way again and she started chatting away. Things have been tiring recently. Girls have been like

"OMG! Alice, I can't believe Ace touched you!"

"I would kill to be in your shoes."

"You are so lucky."

I mean come on…just a week has passed since school started and the girls were already head-over-heels for this Ace. Okay…Granted that he is cute but they barely know him. He doesn't talk to anyone…ever.

Klaus was almost the same story. Even he had his personal little fan club of girls drooling over him. High school life baffled me at times. Things are even more complicated now since they came to know that Klaus and I already knew each other.

To put it simply only a week passed and I am already on the wanted list of two groups of rabid fan girls. One worshipping Ace and the other Klaus.

I sighed, the first half of the day went by eventless. Then it was time for chemistry practical. I headed towards the lab, knowing that Mira, Myleen and Klaus wouldn't be in this class.

I took a seat and waited for someone to approach to be my partner.

"This seat taken?" came a voice. I looked up only to see a pair of grey eyes staring at me. It was Ace.

"Ah….Sure go ahead." I replied smiling.

He sat down wordlessly. I could feel the dagger-like stare of my classmates, but I ignored them.

"Glad to uhm...be your partner." I said in an intention to start a conversation.

"Yeah, Whatever. Just don't drag me down." He replied coldly. Okay, so he has a major attitude problem.

"Well, I happen to be good at chemistry." I replied indignantly.

"Is that a fact now?" he muttered, ignoring me completely and not even looking at me.

I sighed helplessly. What was I to do with someone like him.

The teacher gave us a kind of assignment. We completed it before all the other pairs. I was surprised Ace was really a genius. I wasn't too behind him though.

After completing the assignment we had free time but we were supposed to stay in the class. I then realized that I had not introduced myself to him yet…

"Uh… " he showed no sign of having heard my failed first attempt.

"Uhm. My name is Alice." I blurted out.

He looked at me with those grey eyes and muttered. "So?"

I think I half-pouted. "I was just being polite. There is no need for you to be so cold."

"Whatever….and FYI I knew that already."

"You knew what?"

"Your name."

"Quite the prodigy, aren't you?" I asked, blushing that he already knew my name. But how? Had he enquired about me to someone? Was he even a bit concerned to my identity?

"Uh-huh."

Okay, now that wasn't the reaction I expected. I thought that he would at least be a bit humble.

**That evening**

I was returning home. That was when I spotted Ace walking in front of me. _Should I approach him?_

I decided to.

"Hey…Heading home?" I asked him smiling once more. To my utter surprise he well and truly ignored me.

"Uhm…Ace… I am talking to you."

He looked at me with those emotionless cold eyes. "Isn't it obvious?"

I sighed. "Can I join you then? You and I seem to be going in the same direction."

"If you are one of those crazed high-school stalker chicks I'll pass." He stated.

"No, of course I am not." I retorted, a bit hurt at his accusation.

"That's what they all say." He said coolly, walking all the while. A long silence stretched out.

"You know, it won't hurt to be nice to someone once in a while." I said.

"Whatever."

"Do you even have one single friend?"

He didn't answer. I looked at him, his face still calm and controlled. But I knew that I had hit the nail right on the head.

"Friends are pointless…They act like they care and all…But in the end they always end up hurting you…You can't trust anyone but yourself."

I was surprised at Ace's outlook. "No way. That is not true. A friend is someone who will always be there for you in happiness or sadness. In sickness and in health. They care for you.…No matter what."

"You sound like a priest on a wedding day." He commented, with a hint of a chuckle in his voice.

I smiled at that and soon started laughing... "I guess I didn't notice…"

I then stopped laughing. I looked at him. We had both stopped and were standing on the road looking at each other's eyes. I saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"You have had such an experience before haven't you?"

Just as I asked that he broke contact with my eyes and looked away. "I am right aren't I?" I pushed on.

"None of your business."

I ignored his remark. "You shouldn't let just one bitter experience ruin your point of view. You just can't shut people out. You can't so everything on your own."

"Why can't I?"

"You will be lonely then… Extremely lonely. If you have no one to share your troubles and insecurities with and keep it all bottled up inside then one day you will regret it. Trust me, been there done that." I said, bringing my hand up to where my heart was. I was preaching. That can't be a good thing.

He looked at me, a hint of surprise in his eyes.

"Allow me to prove to you. I can be your friend. I will always be there for you in Happiness and in sadness in-"

"You'll say 'I pronounce us as husband and wife' next." He said chuckling a little. He looked even more stunning from where I stood.

"That isn't what I meant." I said, my face doing a very good impression of a tomato. "Just let me prove to you that your ideologies are wrong. Believe me… You will rethink your philosophies."

"I doubt that."

"I will be by your side. I will never betray you. You will see that friendship is something to cherish."

"Whatever."

"SO does that mean you concur?"

He looked at me amusedly. "Kay."

We walked on. I was surprised to see that Ace actually lived across the street from me? I knew that there was a large mansion there, with a high-class uptight family. But I had no idea that it was Ace's house.

"This is where you live?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Well?"

"What's it to you?"

I pouted. "I said that I was going to be your friend, so you should have answered that nicely."

"….."

"Ah…never mind. The thing is. I live over there." I said pointing to my house. He looked at where I pointed.

"Hm…" Okay, I was kind of getting tired with his one syllable replies.

"Well goodbye then." I said as I ran over to my house. He just nodded. I reached my house and turned to wave goodbye to Ace, but he had already gone inside.

Okay, this is going to be hard. Very Hard…

**Me- Hey guys. Hope you liked the story… Thanks to all of you for the reviews and for taking the time to read this story. I am so happy.**

**Julie- She really is… But still Arisu you shouldn't have based the story in Russia, that means I can't be in it…**

**Me- Uh...sure next time Kay?**

**Julie- She does not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers. And please READ AN REVIEW.**

**Me- Please do review…until next time this is me Arisu a.k.a. crystal-mist signing off.**


	3. Sudden Change

**Discovering The New Kid**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 3**

**Sudden Change**

About two weeks have passed since I agreed to be Ace's friend. I have to admit that it is hard. I mean he acts like he can't even see me. At times he downright ignores me and at times that really annoys me. But I persevere all the same.

I sat with him at lunch and everything yet he still wouldn't talk to me kindly. And at times long silences stretched on. So at lunch I guess I will confront him.

Lunch came and like always he did not utter a single word.

"Ace, why do you have to be so unfriendly all the time?" I asked him.

He didn't even look at me. "Huh?" Okay now what kind of answer was that?

"Oh come on don't tell me that you don't realize that you are hostile to everyone ALL the time…Seriously that is not healthy."

"Since when are you concerned about my health?"

"You are so annoying!" I exclaimed.

"I am not forcing you to hang out with me you know." He pointed out. I felt a sudden pang of guilt.

"You know **that** is not what I meant." I said, my voice sounding depressed.

For what was like the first time he actually looked at me. But I was too busy looking at the ground.

"It is not that I don't like hanging out with you…I do…But at times you don't talk at all, then you act like I am invisible and then you ignore me like I am not even there…It just feels so bad when you do that…I don't know why…You even act like I am some sort of burden, extra-baggage… Is that all I am to you? Do you not care in the minutest amount?"

He looked at me and I could read the surprise in his eyes. The truth is I was a little surprised myself…Did I just say all that.

Then I saw a hint of concern in his grey eyes. He brushed a lock of his green hair out of his eyes.

"No, that's not it…I am just used to being alone I guess…" I was so surprised hearing the sensitive side of his voice. "Plus there is no such word as minutest." He added with a chuckle.

I looked at him wide-eyed but soon laughed. "That's why you are the child prodigy." I replied with a bright smile.

He seemed pleased as well...He smiled at me but his smile was incomplete…I admit it made him look much cuter. But it wasn't completely happy…Well at least he was trying.

Believe it or not the next day he did not ignore me. Sure he wasn't the most talkative person, but he made an attempt. He greeted me a "Good Morning" and did not disregard me like he normally would. I was indeed surprised.

He also took to walking beside me. Normally he would just accelerate on ahead and I had to rush just to keep up with his fast pace.

He still did not talk much and his unfriendly aura did not completely disappear. It was still there but at a smaller scale.

Days passed by and I would spend my time patiently with Ace…As time went by I actually started looking forward to hanging out with him. I don't know why...I mean, he rarely talks and rarely laughs…But something about him just makes me feel—I don't know a word to describe what I feel when I am around him… And as time passed I kept noticing little changes in him…He was much friendlier..Well comparatively anyway.

Today is a day like any other. I made my way to history class along with Mira and Myleen. I saw Ace going as well, so I made my way towards him.

"Hey…" I greeted with a small smile.

"Yo." Okay well he responded. That is nice for a change.

We took our respective seats. The teacher wrote something on the board. My eyes widened as I saw what it was. 'Assignment due today!'

"No way!" I cried I knew that I hadn't brought the assignment. Great a chance to get punished. Personally I think that my History teacher hates me a bit. She is always nagging me and especially unfriendly towards me. Well she is my distant aunt and my mother and her weren't exactly on the best terms.

I shuffled through my bag just checking once more.

"Something wrong?" came a voice. I didn't have to turn to know who it was. I was surprised that Ace asked though.

"Ah…Well I kinda didn't bring the assignment." I replied, rubbing my head uneasily.

"Didn't the teacher let you off on a warning after you forgot to bring your textbook the other day?"

I nodded at that. "Uh-huh…I am sure I won't get off easily." I replied. I think he could see the distress in my eyes because he seemed remotely concerned.

I turned away, trying to think of possible excuses. Well one thing is for certain. 'The dog ate my homework' won't be one of them.

I vaguely noticed Ace scribble his name on the assignment before handing it over to Mira, who was collecting it.

Then the teacher looked through them and ticked some names on the roll sheet.

She then stood up.

"Okay all those who did not submit the assignment…" I gulped and closed my eyes, waiting for my name to be called.

"Kristy."

"Arthur."

"Saori.."

"Jared."

"Melissa."

"And last of all…Hm… I didn't expect you not to submit the assignment….Ace."

Last of all Ace? What did she mean? Ace turned in his project. I figured that she probably misread our names. After all they only differed by two letters L and I.

But to my amazement Ace stood up without a complaint. I was about to stand up when my eyes met Ace's. He shook his head from side to side.

My eyes widened…No way, he couldn't have…

The class came to an end and the teacher let Ace off without even a warning. He was an ideal student.

"Ace...What did you do?" I confronted him, not sure how to handle the situation.

"You said that friends always stood by your side and bails each other out of trouble right?" he questioned.

I only nodded dumbly.

"Well, then consider yourself bailed."

"But I- "I began but was soon cut short.

"Treat it as thanks."

"For what though?" I questioned, only to see the amused look in his eyes.

"Never mind that." He stated before walking off to basket-ball practice. I knew that he wouldn't be accompanying me home that day.

I stared after him dumbfounded.

He actually helped me. He actually wrote MY name on HIS assignment before turning it in.

Just as he disappeared round the corner he turned back towards me and waved goodbye smirking a little.

I was surprised at the sudden change. I waved at him as well.

But, as he waved goodbye I couldn't stop myself from blushing.

**Me- Hey there. I finally made it to the third chapter… SO how are y'all?**

**Hope you liked the chapter…Send me feedback please… I will be indebted to you… *smiles***

**Julie- So... arisu tell me will I be in the fic?**

**Me- I told you "NO" once did I not?**

**Julie- Just double-checking.**

**Me- *sighs* As always I still do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers and it doesn't look like I ever will.**

**REVIEW PLEASE And please keep reading. **

**Peace**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCOVERING THE NEW KID**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 4**

**Of Rumors And Books**

About two more weeks have passed since the day Ace saved me with that project. "My" project fetched me an A+...Huh well what else would you expect from a child prodigy?

Okay my name was now higher and higher up on the wanted list. Especially because I spent so much time hanging out with Ace. I made my way to my locker when-

"Alice, come on what is going on between you and Ace?" Myleen questioned her hands on her hips.

"I already told you. **Nothing**," I answered shortly.

"Then what about the rumors all around school that you two are an "item"?" asked Mira."Come on Alice, don't you trust us?"

I just stared at her. "What rumors? Don't tell me….No way.. I told you guys Ace and I are NOT together as a couple." I answered, emphasizing that NOT.

"Okay then we'll believe you." sighed Mira.

"For now…" added Myleen before the both of them walked away.

I sighed in relief… I mean, it was perfectly true…Ace and I had nothing like that going on. Although I did feel my face get hotter and my heart beat faster as I considered that possibility…No way… What am I thinking to myself? I shook my head free of these thoughts and continued on my way to chemistry.

Later that day Ace and I were on our way to our respective homes.

"Ace…"

"hm?"

"No it's nothing never mind." I said quickly…

"What is it? You can't just start saying something and get away without actually saying it." He said in a very calm and controlled tone. I sighed heavily. It didn't look like I could get away with what I intended to ask.

"Hm… Well, have you heard a uhm... rumor that has been going around?"

He looked at me then answered. "If it is about you and me then I think that I have."

I blushed immediately as I looked at the ground. "Uh-huh that's the one." I answered sheepishly.

"Well, rumors shall be rumors there is no way of turning them around..." he answered and I knew that. "Does it make you uncomfortable?" he asked me.

I looked at him in surprise. "Uh well yes, a little…"

He looked amused. "Why though? Is there something wrong with **me**?" I could see it from his face that he was teasing me. So I decided to play along.

"Yes there is…In fact it's your big fat head and your ego to match." I answered indignantly as I sped up my pace.

"Ouch…"he said in a fake hurt voice. I didn't even have to look back to know that he was only playing with me. He soon reached my side…

"Well you aren't miss perfect yourself." He retorted, still trying to annoy me.

"Hm…So what **is** so wrong about me?" I asked half-pouting at him. We had stopped walking now.

He looked into my eyes seriously. His gray ones focused solely on mine. I blushed as I stared at him.

"You are too straight forward and open-hearted." He replied, that serious look still in his eyes.

"Huh, well last time I checked that was a virtue."

"It is…But you must understand, people can and **will** take advantage of that fact."

"Uh I will keep that in mind…"

"Other than that you **are** perfect." He said in a low voice. I half-doubted if I heard it right. I stared at him in awe…Did he just say that I was perfect for him? No of course he didn't... Why didn't he just say it clearly though? Now I knew that I wouldn't be able to get this out of my mind for some time. Ace and his endless riddles! I sighed.

"Baka…" I muttered before I started walking again.

"Idiot…" he said as he started walking beside me as well.

I smiled at that… So he could comprehend Japanese as well…

We made the rest of the way wordlessly. When time came for us to part I turned to him. "See ya…" I said smiling.

"Kay…"

"And take care of your personality… because if you do, then I just might consider going on a date with you." I said winking at him…

"As soon as I decide that you and I are on the same league." He answered smirking.

"Ego-maniac."

"Whatever." He said as he made his way to his house. He waved a little before going in the door.

I smiled, just realizing that Ace and I really were on friendly terms now. Because if we weren't he wouldn't have teased me like that. I guess he finally feels like he can trust me.

Time passed… A lot of time… Now Ace and I were like any other real friends…He would smile every now again… And he seemed much happier than he used to be way back when.

One day I noticed Ace scribbling something in a small book.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked as I peeped over his shoulder.

He nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard my voice.

"Oh it's only you." He said in relief.

"So?"

"I was writing something."

"I have eyes you know." I retorted in fake anger.

He sighed. "Want to take a look?" he asked.

"Sure why not?

He handed the book to me and I kept it in my bag...

My heart pounded with eagerness to know what exactly was in that mysterious book of his.

I went home and opened it. I read the first page. It was a diary! I wondered if it really was okay to be reading these personal entries about him.

Had he intended this when he handed the book to me? I closed it immediately, not wanting to pry in his personal space.

The next day.

"Ace, was that your diary?" He did not answer. "Well? Did you honestly think that it was okay for me to read it?"

"So did you?"

"No, I didn't I just wanted to make sure if it was okay with you."

"If it wasn't okay with me then why would I have given it to you in the first place?"

"Good point."

"I would like it back now please." He said, extending his hand. I looked at him puzzled. So now he wanted it back? What is wrong with him?

"But I thought-"

"Well, if you had wanted to read it then you would have already…I want it back now please."

I sighed seeing the seriousness in his eyes.

"Fine…" I took it out of my bag.

"But if you are telling the truth and really didn't read it…Then I might consider giving it to you again someday….'Might' being a relative term." He answered.

I smiled at him. "Alright then I will wait." I saw the surprise in his eyes before he returned the smile.

"Kay let's go to class now."

"Ego-maniac" I muttered as I joined him.

"Whatever." He retorted coolly.

**Yay! another chapter done****...**

**Sorry bout the delay I was so totally busy.**

**Thanks for reading and give me feedback please****...**** And I do not own Bakugan or any of the characters…But hey you knew that right?**

**Until next time take care kay?**


	5. FIghts and Threats

**Discovering The New Kid**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 5**

**Fights and Threats **

I rushed down the hallway as fast as I could. I ran out of the school compound and started running in the direction of my home. My heart was beating frantically and my breathe was so heavy, but I didn't care. I reached my destination. There it was, towering above me. A mansion. Ace's mansion to be exact. I looked at it and gulped before I knocked on the door.

A butler came to the door. I wasn't too surprised because I expected that. He welcomed be inside. Apparently Ace had already informed the butler that it was okay to let a person named "Alice" in.

"Master is in there." He alerted me. I smiled and muttered a quick thanks.

I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came an annoyed voice.

"The tooth fairy." I replied in an even more annoyed voice.

"Let's hope you brought me money then." His voice sounded brighter.

I took that as a yes and let myself in.

I half gasped as I saw him. He was sitting up in bed. He had a bandage on his forehead, going under his hair. He wore clothes such as that of a patient. He looked cute, a real heart-throb but I shook that thought out of my mind.

"What happened?" I asked him, taking the seat near him.

"Got in a fight." He answered.

"What kind of fight?"

"What do you think? With that Maiyama and his followers…He was terrorizing everyone; taking advantage of their weakness…What's more they insulted me. And it was not like I dealt the first blow."

I sighed. "You got in a fight with Maiyama? Alone? You should have known better….that guys like failed five times. So he is like so much older than us."

"Wait a second Alice…What are you implying? That I lost? No way… I knocked them all out; I just got hurt in the process."

I half choked on the coffee Ace served me. "You what?"

"I have learnt karate and various other fighting styles." I looked at him in disbelief.

"Okay then…" I answered in defeat. He was strong…He had to be other-wise he couldn't have taken down that whole gang of hooligans by himself. "So, did you hurt yourself bad?"

He blinked at me. "Not really, some scratches here and there. My parents are rich so they tend to overreact…I won't be coming to school tomorrow okay?"

I nodded. "That's good…"

"You ran all the way just to come and see me didn't you?" he questioned with a cocky smile. I blushed as I looked away from his face.

"Well, yes I did. Excuse me for being worried."

His face seemed to fill with amazement as he heard what I said. I turned to leave.

"Hey Alice."

"Yes."

"You live close-by don't you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then why don't you keep me company for a while?"

I was amazed at his sudden request. He actually was asking me to stay behind? I turned back to face him.

"Did you hit your head or something?" I joked.

"Very funny."

I sat down on the chair and we started talking about random things until time came to go home.

The next day was like any other. Only Ace wasn't there.

That evening I was walking to my photography club room when I felt like someone was following me. I turned back but there was no one there. I felt skeptical…I resumed on my way but something kept making me feel uneasy.

"Hey…" I heard a voice directed at me, my feet stopped and I turned around to see who it was.

My eyes widened as I saw who it was. It was Maiyama. His face was covered with bruises and his arm was in a cast. His eyes had a strange threatening aura radiating from them.

"Aren't you the girl-friend of that new child-prodigy?" he questioned.

I couldn't speak. "N...No he is not my boyfriend." I forced out.

Maiyama cocked his head a little. "Yeah right." He walked closer to me. With each step he took towards me I felt myself going backwards…I really did not like this guy.

In the end I felt my back pinned on the wall. I was absolutely distressed. He came closer and closer. He put his arm on the wall right next my face.

"I would hate to hurt such a pretty face…" he stated, still looking at me with those perverted eyes.

I pushed him away. There was no way I would let him come any closer.

I tried to get away but he caught my hand by then and twisted it behind my back. It hurt really badly. He seemed to be enjoying the scene. He put more pressure on it.

"Wh..why are you doing this?" I questioned, gasping with the pain. He was very strong.

"You'd better tell your boyfriend to be careful…Or someone he deeply cares for might just get hurt." He whispered threateningly in my ear. His hold on me was painful and what's more he dug his nails into my skin.

Just before parting he dug his fingernails deeper into my skin. I was scared, frightened and baffled. I stared after Maiyama, and then I took a look at my arm. It was bleeding. I examined it, the wound was deep. I went to the nurse and got it treated immediately. "Ace owes me big time." I thought to myself as I paced down the hall.

But something about that Maiyama bothered me. Everything about him just did not feel right. He had an ominous aura around him, murderous intent was pouring out of his aura like a water-hose. Or maybe I am only just overreacting. Now for the big question "Should I tell Ace of this encounter or not."

That threat kept rewinding in my head like a stuck-cassette. Maiyama said that someone close to him would get hurt. For some strange reason I had a feeling that he meant me by that.

That evening I went to give Ace his homework.

"You know, Maiyama is out to get out to get you." I stated, not telling him about how he hurt and threatened me.

"Let him bring it on then." replied Ace unperturbed. I looked nervously at the ground.

"But Ace…Maybe you shouldn't…"

"None of your business." He muttered and I sighed.

It would have been okay if it was just Maiyama. But right now a great proportion of the school was out to get me… Basically because the cheer-leaders hated me. They were so jealous whenever I spent time with Ace.

I could hear comments after a comment…That was when I came across a note in my locker.

"_Dear Alice,_

_You will stay away from OUR Ace if you know what is good for you… You had better keep your distance…Or else…._

_I hope you make the right decision dear;…for your own good…_

_Take care or you will seriously get hurt."_

An anonymous threat hey? I sighed to myself….Things are not good…Not good at all…

Only God know where this thing is going.

**Me- Actually Alice God isn't the only one. I know too…I know exactly what is going to happen next…Another fight! And then- Oh shoot almost ruined the suspense by blabbing everything.**

**Julie- Yo Arisu…Thanks.**

**Me- For what? *looks at the white-haired girl with a puzzled look***

**Julie- For giving me a decent role in 'To Find One's Perfect Match.'**

**Me- Uh sure no prob….Anyways Thanks for reviewing everyone and please continue to reading.**

**Don't forget Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**[Real impt A/N: I am so sorry for not replying to all your reviews, for this story and all my others…You see, my exams are like piling up atop one another and I am allowed online for limited lengths of time only….SO well, I couldn't thank all of you for your wonderful support. Hope you all can forgive me….Please? Pretty please?]**

**Discovering The New KId**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 6**

**Confrontations**

Ace returned to school and well things resumed back to normal…More or less. I could always feel the dagger-like stares of the jealous girls…And I was constantly worried of running into Maiyama again.

I sighed, was it just me or did Ace notice nothing. Wow he was thick-headed…

I was heading to the cafeteria at lunch time when.

Out of the corner of my eyes I thought that I saw Maiyama. I didn't know what to do. I increased my pace a little… But I knew he was following me.

"Hey princess, what's the rush?" I heard his calm, ice-cold voice.

He followed me until we reached a deserted hallway and he took hold of my arm roughly. I screamed. He soon covered my mouth with his enormous hand. I bit it as hard as I could. That really got to him and he withdrew his hand and made a fist and was about to hit me.

I closed my eyes and shrieked yet again, knowing that it would be of no use.

But unexpectedly the impact never came. I slowly opened my eyes in slits and saw Ace standing there. He had stopped Maiyama's hand.

"What do you think you are doing?" questioned Ace, his eyes cold and ruthless. His eyes mirrored anger and rage as he glared at Maiyama.

Maiyama aimed a punch at Ace with his other arm. But Ace dodged easily and twisted Maiyama's arm.

I was surprised that Ace was this strong.

But it wasn't the strength that surprised me; it was the look in his eyes. It half-scared me…It was…It was so daunting.

A long fight dragged on. I had no idea of what to do but to watch in terror.

In the end Ace knocked Maiyama unconscious with a strong kick.

He then turned towards me. "You okay?" he asked. His voice gentler…

He held out his arm to me and I didn't know why but I unconsciously took a step backwards as he advanced towards me…

Ace's face flinched as he saw me do this.

As I looked at the glass-window across from me, I saw what must have made him cringe.

My face, my eyes, they mirrored utter horror and fear.

I had to admit that I did feel strange now as I looked at Ace, but I didn't think that my face showed fear.

Ace's face showed resignation as he sighed and withdrew his hand. He then turned his back towards me and walked away.

I brought my hand to my heart…This really hurt me…I then looked at Maiyama's unconscious body and I walked to the nurse's office and informed her before I made my way to class.

Right across me there was Ace's seat.

As I entered the room we stared at each other for a little while but then the teacher came in and I hurried to my seat.

Why was this happening? I couldn't be scared of Ace now could I? I mean he was only protecting me right?

The next day as I was heading home I felt like someone was following me…I turned back only to see a hoard of cheerleaders…Oh great not again.

"So, Alice, I thought we warned you to stay away from the 'Maestro'."

I sighed, great just what I needed, more trouble.

"Give it a rest." I muttered. The head cheerleader Catherine gasped.

"How dare you! You don't have the right to speak to me like that."

"And neither do you." I retorted.

"You will pay for that." She was advancing towards me…

What now?

She took hold of me by the sailor-collar and half-choked me.

"What is wrong with you?" I shouted, pulling myself away from her grip. I could feel the tears in my eyes, but I pushed them away. I would never cry...Not in front of this girl…

She advanced towards me again.

"Dear, I told you that you would get hurt if you weren't careful." She sniggered.

But then she stopped abruptly. Her face looked like she had just seen a ghost. I turned around a little and there I saw a guy with mint-green hair and grey eyes. It was Ace.

Catherine looked devastated. "Come on girls let's go." She ordered and they hurried away.

I looked at Ace. He and I hadn't seen each other since the Maiyama incident. He had more bandaged on his forehead and his arms.

He seemed to have sensed that something was up.

"You alright?" he questioned.

I nodded silently, I couldn't speak.

"That's good then." He said before turning away and walking away.

My heart was beating frantically…I couldn't bear to watch him leave me like that again…What's more he had that emotionless look in his eyes.

"Ace, please wait." I called out.

But he did not stop, he continued on his way.

Before I knew what was happening I rushed towards him and held his arm from behind him. He could have easily shaken it away. But he didn't…He stopped short in his tracks.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice was cold now. The tears kept pricking my eyes.

I think my hands were shaking because he turned towards me in surprise. Tears streamed down my cheeks…He was now fully turned towards me.

I didn't know why but I moved closer to him, my hand still in his. My head was bowed and the tears wouldn't stop.

To my surprise Ace tightened his grip on my hand.

"What's wrong?" he questioned gently.

"I...I was just so confused…I really don't know why…I think it was the look in your eyes. That hatred it showed. It really shook me. I didn't know why…But please, I could never be scared of you…I was just a bit shocked. I…I…I am so sorry."

He slowly put his hands on my shoulders.

"It's alright Alice."

I didn't know why but right then I rested me head on his chest and he held my hand with one of his and his other lay comfortingly on my shoulder.

What is this feeling though? His proximity is just so comforting.

"Don't worry; I won't let Maiyama hurt you." He promised to me.

I withdrew my head and looked directly into his mysterious grey eyes…Grey eyes that showed so much care now. Was it really possible?

"You have changed a lot Ace."

"Is it a good thing then?"

"I believe so…" I answered and I think I saw him blush as I said that. I think that I blushed a little as well.

It was strange, this feeling in my heart. I had never felt so happy and nervous before…But still I still am confused. As I looked into those grey orbs I didn't know why but I felt like I couldn't turn away.

It was only then that we realized that we were in each other's arms.

We immediately parted, looking away from each other's gaze.

Personally, I was a bit sad that we parted, perhaps more than I felt embarrassed. No wait, what am I even thinking?

I was safe for now. But exactly how long would it last.

"Uhm…Ace let us head home." I said, pushing away all the crazy thoughts from my head.

"Yes sure."

I smiled at him as we resumed on our way… I really enjoyed his company now…I wonder now, does he feel the same way in my presence?

**Thank you all for reviewing. I appreciate it...Thanks to all those who read and added this story to their favourited…Thanks you guys.**

**Yay another chapter done…**

**Okay some of you have asked me how long this fic was going to be…**

**Well I really cannot say at this point.**

**I was expecting 10 chapters...But I dunno it can be less or more….It all depends upon the circumstances.**

**Anyways please review and give me feedback Kay?**

**I will really appreciate it.**

**R&R people.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCOVERING THE NEW KID**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 7**

About six months passed and Ace only became more and more popular. He won a variety of competitions and now even the TV channels extensively focused on him. He was always surrounded by numerous people that I couldn't even get near him at times. This pained me, although I didn't know why.

Hoards of girls were always present around him and at lunch time I had to pretend like they were not there. I had a real hard time getting accustomed to the situation.

One day when we were walking home.

"Alice…"

"Huh?"

"We are still friends right?"

My eyes widened. "Of course we are. What made you ask me that?"

"It's just that recently you look uncomfortable whenever you are around me…It…It almost seems like you don't like spending time with me."

I was shocked. Was that what it looked like to him? And he never opened up his heart like this, ever.

"That's not right…I adore each and every moment I spend with you." I answered, blushing a little as the word adore escaped my lips…

He looked at me with those beautiful grey eyes that I loved…Wait a sec, did I just say LOVE?

"Alice, would you mind going on a walk with me?" he asked with a serious look in his eyes. I approved and we started walking towards the park.

And then as we reached the park he really started opening up. He told me everything about him…I also came to know the reason why Ace used to be so indifferent to others…

One of his 'best' friends ratted him out. That 'friend' was the only one who knew that Ace was not really related to his family and that he was adopted…

And when Ace's popularity increased because of his various talents, the kid went to the school intercom one day and announced the truth to the entire school... He had hoped that Ace's popularity would undergo a fatal blow with this incident…

Ace was shaken up by this…Not only by the fact that now the whole school knew his little secret but also that his very own friend had betrayed him.

Ever since then Ace secluded himself from all around him…The concept of a 'friend' became meaningless in his dictionary.

I was glad that Ace trusted me enough to tell me all this. And within no time I found myself relating what my life was like…

"Wow, you were part of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers?" he questioned, genuinely surprised.

My face dropped…. "Well, not just that…" I took in a deep breathe bracing myself for Ace's reaction when I told him the next part. "I was Masquerade."

I watched as pure shock washed over his face.

"You were possessed or something?"

I was surprised; I hadn't told him that yet so how did he figure it out? "How?"

He smiled at me. "If there is one thing that I can say for sure, I cannot picture you as a maniac so you had to be possessed or something."

I returned his smile. "Thanks, the fact that you trust me so much means a lot to me."

As we walked through the park I couldn't help but notice couples all around…Some just talking, some making out and others walking…I blushed as a sudden urge to hold Ace's hand washed over my mind.

_No way Alice, are you crazy or something?_ I asked myself desperately.

Just then our hands accidentally brushed against one another…My blush unfailingly deepened. I did all I could not to look directly at the green-haired guy beside me.

About moments later, I felt my hand get engulfed with sudden warmth… My heart started accelerating like crazy…

Ace, he beat me to it…He had taken hold of my hand…I wonder if he can feel my nervousness.

A soft smile tugged at my lips as we continued walking.

I took the opportunity to interlace fingers with his as I continued to tell him all the details about our battle with Naga and of the personalities of all the brawlers.

It felt so right. Talking to him like that. Letting my heart loose like that, everything was just so…idealistic.

So idealistic that I even started wondering if this was just a dream, but the warmth I felt in my hand suggested otherwise.

About two days later I spotted him writing in his diary again. I eyed it. Perhaps I should have taken the chance and read it earlier when I had the chance.

He looked at me questioningly. "What're you looking at?"

"An ego-maniac." I said with a sudden smile.

He sighed. "You want it?" he asked me as I stood near him. I didn't know what to answer.

"Well, maybe." I said, not wanting to reveal my anticipation.

His smile turned into a smirk as he held the book in front of me. I eyed it suspiciously. Something about the look on his face was strange.

I extended my hand for it and he pulled it back. I half-pouted. "Ace!"

His smile only widened. "Come on take it." He provoked.

An anime vein stuck on my forehead. I took the challenge and tried to take the book away from him, bit he was too fast for me…Well, you can't blame me. The guy knows martial arts.

Regardless I still tried to take the book from his grasp and I failed miserably. In the end I sighed heavily as I walked away from him muttering "You are hopeless."

I heard his footsteps following me and then he stood in front of me and extended the book.

I shook my head. "No way will I fall for that one again."

I looked in his eyes and he looked back. "For you." He whispered. I think I blushed a bit, I was tempted to take it but then decided not to.

I was about to turn away from him when I felt his grip on my hand. "Now, don't be like that…I was just teasing you a little." I avoided his gaze.

"Come on…Alice…I…I want you to know my feelings and how I feel everyday...Well that diary doesn't contain every day entries, they are placed only on days I felt an extensive urge to write. I want you to read it …Of all the people I have met I have never offered this to anyone…I don't know why….I can't explain this feeling but I feel like I want you to read it."

I blushed at this. He was good at making me blush without even realizing it. I took a deep breathe and snatched the book from his grasp…

I could feel a smile tugging my lips but I fought it.

And without even thinking, I went nearer to him, stood on my tiptoes and kissed him lightly on his cheek.

"Thanks." I muttered before half-walking, half-running away.

I don't know how he must have reacted.

**Ace's P.O.V**

As I offered the diary to Alice, I found myself explaining that I really wanted her to read it…My thoughts were inevitably drawn to the strange way I felt in her presence.

She then looked at me and took the book.

She then did something unexpected. She kissed me…Well not kiss-kiss. She kissed my cheek and soon after she ran away.

My eyes widened… I unconsciously raised my hand to my cheek. The only witty response that escaped my lips was. "Wow."

I watched as she disappeared round a corner…

Wait a second, what exactly did she mean by that kiss?

Mere friendship, or was she telling me that it was okay for us to be more? More than just friends…My heart started beating faster just at the thought of it.

Would it be alright? Is it okay for me to feel this way about her?

I guess I will just have to wait and find out. I sighed happily as I walked towards class with my hands rested in my pockets comfortably, I found myself humming softly as well…

Wow, I sure was happy.

**Okay, that was the first time I swapped point of views in this story…Wow I really went a long way with Alice didn't I?**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Don't ask me why Alice picked that moment to kiss Ace, the point is she did…Hm…**

**Hope you guys liked it. Please tell me how it is Kay?**

**Read and Review please.**

**Arigatou.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, this chapter is narrator's point of view.,..Enjoy.**

**Discovering The New Kid**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 8**

Alice was amazed. Ace's diary was remarkable. The words used for the description were exquisite. It was extremely moving. After reading it Alice felt like she knew everything about Ace and had known him her entire life.

"You know…Those entries were just so…so…I just don't have the words to describe them. You really are a prodigy."

"What does that have to do with it?" he asked, blushing a little.

"It's nothing…It's just so amazing, you could make a best-selling book out of it. Especially, there are about 12 pages that are marvelous. " She explained.

"Well, no way am I going to make it a book….It is private you know." he said as he took her hand. Ever since she kissed his cheek he had a strange new self-confidence.

Alice blushed a little.

_It's nice….It is so nice to be with Ace like this…But then…_ her thoughts were stopped short as Mira called for her.

"Uh sorry Ace, I have to get going." She said as she slowly releasing her hand from his grip, her hand lingering there for a bit… "See you later."

He smiled as she went to Mira.

_I wonder how that girl brought this change in me…She is amazing…But what does she gain from this? This just goes to show her self-less nature._

About a month passed.

Ace was on his way home when something in the store caught his eye. He looked through the window and read the words.

'Special and in-depth feature on the child prodigy Ace… 13 pages of personal emotions and sentiments all revealed to the public…Hurry…before stocks run out.'

His eyes widened. What kind of feature was this? He hadn't received any information of this kind. And there was something about the number 13 that bothered him and it was not the supposed unluckiness associated with it.

He immediately went inside the store and bought the magazine.

As he went inside his room he sat on his bed and flipped through the pages.

"I cannot believe the paparazzi!" he exclaimed before starting to read the entry.

The first page was an introduction, which included which school he went to and which class he was in and the school clubs he attended. _All this is inside scoop. _He thought as he continued reading.

As his eyes fell on the second page, his heart went cold and burnt with rage at the same time.

"My…my diary entries!" He uttered in disbelief. He hurriedly flipped through the pages, his eyes falling on each page and confirming that each one of them belonged to his diary.

His hands were shaking, with embarrassment, anger and what else he did not know…

His throat went dry as he saw the magazine was a national one and hence would be circulated all over Japan.

"But how?"

A series of images flashed through his mind.

"You could make a best-selling book out of it."

"Especially, there are about 12 pages that are marvelous." It was quite strange that exactly 12 pages of his diary was printed…Could it be?

_No way, Alice wouldn't do this to me…No, not when she knows how rarely I trust people…She couldn't have…But there is no other possibility. She is the only one who has seen my diary and therefore has the ability to do this….But why would she publish it in a magazine? Why? For the money?_

A sense of betrayal overcame Ace's mind. Anger, irritation, sorrow, regret, nuisance, pain and dozens of emotions swirled through his helpless heart.

But in midst of all these overwhelming emotions, he still tried to keep a level head.

The next day at school Alice noticed Ace's strange behavior.

"Ace, what's wrong?"

"Never you mind." He said coldly as he walked away from her. Her eyes widened. Ace hadn't talked to her that way before, ever. Even when he was cold before he had never had a tinge of anger and hatred in it.

She followed him worriedly. "Ace…" she addressed him in a soothing voice as she gently took his hand in both of hers.

He looked at her and the look in his eyes startled her…Emotionless and cold, just like it had been the first time she saw him, if not more.

He pulled his hand away from her roughly and then walked away without another word.

She watched helplessly as he rounded a corner in the hallway.

She raised a hand to her heart.

_Oh Good Lord….Don't tell me he found out… I was so careful as to conceal it from him… No, he couldn't have… _she thought as she stared blankly at a nearby wall.

Later that day Ace was a bit troubled at Alice's reaction…So much so that he decided to go to the office of the magazine publisher.

He went right up to the front desk. He then slammed magazine down at the desk.

"Tell me…Who gave you the details for this entry?" he half ordered, not even a faint trace of politeness in his voice.

"Uh sir, I am afraid we are unable to disclose personal information as such." replied the woman uneasily.

"Oh really Madam? Because I think you should…That particular report concerns me and my personal thoughts all indiscriminately published… Tell me who it is who gave you this scoop or I am well ready to take you to court on this matter…Tell me the name of the person that is all I ask."

The lady who was obviously new to get appointed was anxious and in the end retired to Ace's request.

She looked through some drawers.

"Right here it is…The name of the person is… sir, maybe I shouldn't be giving this information."

But the look in Ace's eyes half-scared her.

There was something about this kid that made frightened her, maybe it was the look in his eyes.

"Fine, the name of the informant is…..Alice Gehabich."

Ace's heart all but cracked as he heard this bit of information. His eyes widened and his fists were clenched at his sides. His knees were shaking. It had been a while since he had experienced such a great sense of betrayal.

"Uh young sir, are you alright?"

He snatched the copy of the magazine from the desk and stalked out of the room without another word.

_How could she have done this to me? The only reason she got close to me and deceived my heart was to betray me in the end….And I was fool enough to fall for her façade and also in the process I fell undeniably in live with her….I can't believe she was using me._

A single lone tear rolled down his cheek, he immediately wiped it away in shame.

"Alice…How could you?"

**Wow, finally I got it done…**

**It is strange I got the weirdest case of writer's block…I knew exactly what was supposed to happen and when but I just couldn't get anything into words****...**

**This strange case really frustrated me, and I was getting stressed out as well because of reality…**

**Problems, problems everywhere…**

**Ah well, anyways point is please forgive me if the chapter was lame… I really hope that you like it though****.**

**Please review guys…****J**

**Love ya.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dedicated to heartsofhopeandlight. I am really glad you gave me the idea for this story, because I am really getting into writing Ace x Alice. **

**Forgive me for any OOCness,**

**Okay I think I got cured of the curious case of writer's block****I was experiencing, because I got done with this sooner than I expected**.

**Discovering The New Kid**

**crystal-mist **

**Chapter-9**

Alice didn't know why but Ace had been avoiding her all the time.

_What has gotten into him?_ She thought to herself. Every time she approached him he would turn and walk away like she didn't exist and like she was irrelevant to him. This hurt her; her heart ached every time he did this.

Two more days of utter evading and Alice could take no more.

She walked up to Ace during lunch break and as expected he walked away from her. She relentlessly followed him, quickening her steps to catch up with him. In the end Ace turned towards her.

"So what more do **you** want from me now, Alice?" he exclaimed.

She stared at him in shock. "Ace…I-" but she was cut short.

"Listen to me….I want nothing more to do with you…Not after what you have done…Do you think that toying with human emotions is fun?"

"What…what do you mean?"

"And you know what else is funny?" he asked, his expression hidden by his mint-green hair. "I actually thought you liked me…." He let out a bitter laugh, filled with sarcasm. "And not just liked….huh ah…like-liked. Now I realize, I was foolish." He could feel his hands trembling but he paid no heed to it. "Back-stabber."

Tears ran down Alice's delicate features.

"It's true though…." She muttered to him, her eyes filled with sincerity. "I do….I do like-like y-"

"That's enough." shouted Ace with exasperation. "Are you trying to catch me off guard again Alice?"

"But Ace…I…I had no other choice…You should try and understand."

"No other choice? Don't make me laugh…You had plenty of choices yet you chose to deceive me."

"…" she was speechless; she hadn't meant to keep **it** a secret from him until he found out.

"I despise you." he muttered before leaving her.

Her lips were trembling. She brought her shaking hands to cover her face as she broke down into tears.

'_Why…Why is this happening to Me.?'_

She thought to herself.

Mentally Ace promised himself not to trust anyone ever again… _'They only break you in the end.'_ He thought.

Later that evening Alice was walking home alone when Maiyama approached her.

She noticed him, her head was bowed and she showed no sign of moving away.

"Hey." greeted Maiyama as he put an arm on her shoulder.

"Uh…Hello." She answered, not even making an attempt of shrugging his arm off her.

"You look a bit spaced out, my dear." He said.

"Uh sorry, I had a rather long and dismal day."

"Fine, I'll walk you home then, honey."

She did not protest nor did she accept, she just continued walking and Maiyama walked by her side.

He was smiling a wide smile of victory all the while.

It was a Sunday. Alice was in the park along with Maiyama. The place was deserted because of the popular band that was playing a few blocks away. He held her hand with his. She still had a melancholic look on her face…She was not herself.

Maiyama slowly lifted her chin to face him.

"Don't be so boring darling…Is this why I asked you to be my girlfriend?"

Alice turned her tired brown orbs towards him for a moment. "Then why?"

"Oh you'll soon find out."

For some reason Alice didn't quite like the tone of his voice…There was something slightly threatening about it… She gulped and he smirked as he noticed her uneasiness.

"Oh don't worry, you'll learn to enjoy yourself." It was only then that Alice saw the ambiguity of his words.

"No…" she gasped. "This is not what I agreed to."

"Yes it is…" he pinned her to a tree. He was strong and she had no means of escape…He traced the features of her face with his fingers, smiling evilly all the while.

She couldn't move. 'No no no no no no.' her mind kept repeating.

He slowly kissed her forehead, all the while covering her mouth with one of his strong hands. Tears streamed out of her eyes. He only had more fun kissing them away as soon as they escaped her eyes.

She couldn't move…She couldn't scream, she could do nothing except let her heart slowly burn away in regret.

Maiyama didn't touch her lips, probably saving them for last. He made his way down to her neck. He was so preoccupied that she seized the opportunity to bite his hand and yell out.

The only words that escaped her lips were. "Ace help!" she didn't know why she called out Ace's name at that particular moment but she did.

Coincidentally Ace was in the park, he thought that some fresh air would do him some good. That was when he heard two distinct words. "Ace help!" It sounded like Alice and it sounded desperate. For half a second he doubted whether he **should** check, but then his intuition forced him in the direction of the plea.

And there in a narrow clearing he saw Maiyama hungrily kissing Alice's neck while she was weeping. Her mouth was now covered. The devastation in her eyes compelled Ace to interfere.

"What do you think you are doing Maiyama?" he asked in his most intimidating voice.

Alice's eyes mirrored astonishment and relief as she saw him.

Maiyama moved away from Alice. "You dare interfere, pretty boy?" he questioned, smacking his lips slightly.

Alice sank to her knees as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

It was strange; in spite of that magazine article; in spite of everything; Ace still loved her. He still felt like going over to her. And he still wanted to embrace her warmly and to softly whisper in her ear that everything would be alright…And he still wanted to be there for her even though she had betrayed him.

He attacked Maiyama with all his bottled-up frustration. In the end Maiyama retreated, he seemed to have learned his lesson that he was no match for Ace.

Ace turned his attention to the trembling figure on the ground. He slowly walked closer to her and sat down beside her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, choosing to forget the magazine article for the present.

She didn't even respond to him, she just continued crying.

"Alice…It's going to be alright now…Everything will be fine."

"He….he…he-" she couldn't even complete the sentence.

"He's gone…" Ace slowly put his hands comfortingly on her shoulder. She raised her eyes towards him. Her eyes were filled with fear and horror. "Stay…stay away…" she stammered in reflex after what just happened.

In a second, she seemed to regain her senses and gently placed her hands on top of Ace's as her expression softened.

He opened his mouth to say something but she closed her eyes.

"Right, you will never take advantage of me, will you?" she whispered as she laid her head on his chest.

"That's right." He said as he encircled his arms around her. He didn't care about the magazine article anymore. The only emotion that filled his heart at that moment was his love for Alice.

She trusted him completely, in spite of just being taken advantage of in the most horrible way; she allowed him to gently stroke her hair and put his arms around her. This was proof of just how much Alice trusted the mint haired boy.

This pure faith touched his heart.

"Alice, everything will be alright." He whispered as she continued sobbing. He tenderly ran his hand through her beautiful orange hair.

**Oh Alice and Maiyama were on a date….Hm...I wonder why? **

**Okay sure this Chapter will confuse you a bit because there are such a lot of unexplained occurrences, but surely I will explain them in the future chapters.**

**And it looks like this Story won't be 10 chapters after all….hm, we'll see how long this goes.**

**Please keep reading and do give me FEEDBACK you guys.**

**See ya soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank to all of you for your reviews and your valuable support. It really means a lot to me. Please keep reading and reviewing. I hope I can live up to your expectations.**

**D****i****scovering The New Kid**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 10**

**What is the meaning of this?**

"Alice, everything will be alright." He whispered as she continued sobbing. He tenderly ran his hand through her beautiful orange hair.

Ace stared at the ceiling of his room as the entire scene replayed in his mind.

He sighed as he sat up. As he looked out of the window into the darkness of the night, a number of questions revolved in his mind.

Why was Alice in the park with Maiyama in the first place?

Why had she agreed to be his girl-friend?

Why had she let Maiyama get that close to her?

And why did she publish the magazine article?

"So many unanswered questions." He muttered to himself as he closed his grey eyes.

And most important of all; was he still in love with Alice? And if yes, will she ever feel the same way?

The next day Alice was absent so he decided to pay her a visit. He knocked on the front door of her house. Her grandfather opened the door and let him in.

"She said that she wasn't feeling well today." He explained to the mint-haired boy.

Ace took in a deep breathe before knocking on the door.

"It's me…" he said.

"Uh come in, the door is open." came the answer in a feeble voice.

He opened the door and closed it behind him. "Hey…"

"Uhm hello."

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked, his eyes fixed on the orange-haired girl in front of him. Alice had was sitting up and had pulled the covers up to her nose, so that her face was hidden and only her chocolate eyes showed from behind them.

She nodded faintly. "I...I just couldn't come to school today…Perhaps Tomorrow?"

"Okay then." He replied taking a seat on a chair beside her bed.

Alice was concentrating on the wall. There was nothing specifically impressive about the wall of her room, but just then it was like the only sanctuary she could find as her heart kept beating madly.

And then, the inevitable question escaped Ace's lips. "Why did you do it?"

Alice pressed her hands firmly onto the blanket that was covering her in an attempt to make them stop trembling. "I was more or less forced to under the then circumstance." She replied.

Ace was getting a bit confused now…What was she talking about? How?

"It is not like I wanted to accept Maiyama's offer to be his girl friend…I mean, why would I when I was in love with someone else?" her eyes widened as these words escaped her mouth. She hadn't meant to tell Ace that she was in love.

"What do you mean?….Alice…tell me." He urged.

"You know why Maiyama hasn't been expelled out of this school even after numerous complaints don't you?" as she saw the baffled look on Ace's face, she sighed and continued. "It is because his father funds this institution; if his father were to stop, then this school would go bankrupt."

"I see…and then?"

"Let's just say he made a very serious threat…"

"What was it? That he would get you expelled?"

"Well, not exactly…But something like that."

Ace was getting frustrated. Why was Alice hiding this from him? It was not like Alice to be this secretive. But still, one question remained.

"So I see that is why you agreed to date Maiyama…But there is something else I need to know as well."

For the first time since the conversation had started she looked into his eyes. She noticed the seriousness in his eyes so she nodded, indicating that he could proceed with the question.

"Why did you do **that**?"

She blinked her eyes in confusion. "What do you mean by **that**?"

Ace sighed. "You know the magazine…Why did you do it?"

"The magazine? What do you mean Ace? I really have no idea what you are saying."

He looked at her incredulously, "Alice, don't act dumb…I know you did it, and it is alright…Please...I just need a reason…please."

Alice was amazed by the strange tone in Ace's voice. "But Ace, I really do not know what you are talking about."

He stood up and stalked over to his backpack. He took out a copy of the magazine, flipped through the pages and gently threw it to her.

Alice stared at the article in front of her. As soon as she read the first few words her eyes widened with horror.

"But this…this is…"

"**My** diary entries." He completed for her.

The horror in her eyes intensified as she looked at Ace. "Don't tell me…You think I did it?"

"You are the only one who had the opportunity…"

"But Ace…" tears appeared in her eyes.

_Please don't make excuses. _Ace's mind was repeating over and over…He knew that if she did then, there was no stopping his anger.

"I didn't do it." She told him.

Ace's fists were shaking…

"I did not do it Ace. Please believe me…I really did not…How could you even think that I would betray you like that?…Especially after I knew everything in your past…" tears streamed down her face as she said this.

There was something about Alice's face and the tone of her voice that made him want to believe her... Her voice was just so sincere and so heartbroken…He just might have believed her if her hadn't gone to the magazine head-quarters and confirmed that it was her that posted the article.

_She is so good at acting…She looks so innocent, so vulnerable__._He thought_._ Ace's expression was only a few levels down from cynical. He didn't utter a single word.

"Ace, please I didn't…Please believe me…I could never-"

"That is enough." He shouted as he got out all his frustration by punching on the bed…He did not hit her though.

"You'd think that after all that's happened you would at least accept the blame...I was willing to forgive you…I was willing to overlook everything…But now Why do you insist on living in denial?" his eyes were filled with scorn.

How could she do this to him? How could she be so heartless as to reveal his personal information to the public and then refute everything? Did he hold no meaning in her life, **in her heart**?

"I see no point in this." He yelled before leaving and closing the door with a thud.

For about five minutes Alice was speechless.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tenderly traced the outline of the depression caused by Ace's punch on her bed.

"A storm has just passed between us and now here embarks yet another."

Her fingers were shaking slightly…She took the magazine into her hands.

"Ace, why?"

The next day and the day after that Ace did not talk to Alice and even she did not have enough courage to face him again.

Mira and Myleen were worried; they had no idea why Alice was so aloof all the time. The only one who was able to get the real reason out of her was Klaus.

Klaus had always had an exceptional ability to be able to draw the truth out of Alice in every situation. That was exactly what happened with the Masquerade incident.

He listened to her problem understandingly…

"You love him don't you?" he asked her with a sigh.

She blushed a little. "That depends upon your definition of love."

Klaus smiled at her… "Things are going to be complicated."

"I know." She said as the wind ruffled her beautiful hair. She looked up at the bright blue sky.

"If only this storm cleared up soon….Then I might have the courage to tell him how I really feel." She whispered, half to herself.

**A/N; Why is Alice in denial like this? Couldn't she just have accepted her mistake? **

**And tell me why you think Alice is living in denial before going to read the next chapter okay? I know it is too much of me to ask you after updating both on the same day, but I hope you will comment on this chapter before going to the next.**

**End of this chapter….Phew. I explained some things here, but still things are incomplete.**

**Thanks for the support Love ya.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Next chapter Yay! I hope all you guys reviewed…Well if you haven't, please I request you to do so…I really want to know what each and every one of my readers think.**

**Discovering The New Kid**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 11**

It was strange to Alice, how everything always seemed to go from bad to worse. One moment Ace was hugging her and then the other he was accusing her of something that she did not do.

Klaus was just as puzzled. He knew for a fact that Alice would never betray someone so shamelessly. And adding the way she felt about Ace there was even a lesser probability of her having done it.

But what was he to do? How could he help her? How could he persuade Ace of Alice's innocence? He and Ace weren't the best of friends either; they were always competing in one way or another.

He sighed deeply as he walked through the hallway. It was then that a conversation alerted his ears.

"Great…that got Alice good. She and Ace aren't talking anymore." came the voice of a girl.

"Yeah, I told you that printing that article in the magazine would be a great idea."

"Catherine, you are a genius. I don't know how you stole that diary from Alice's desk, but I am so glad you did….And your idea to use Alice's name when you submitted the story was just pure genius!""

"I know, I am great aren't I?" answered Catherine's laughing voice.

Klaus listened to all this carefully…

"He will hate her now…But you have got to admit that Diary was just a work of art."

"I know. Ace is just so cool. I am so glad that we separated Alice from him.

Klaus walked away. As he looked at the flowers in the garden an idea struck his mind. He rushed over to Alice and borrowed her identity card.

Alice looked astounded at him.

"But why?"

"I will explain later." He assured her.

Before doing anything else he also collected Catherine's identity card. Catherine was only too glad to lend someone as cute and hot as Klaus her card.

That evening he went to see Ace at basketball practice. Ace had reverted back to his cold self.

"Hey Ace, I want to have a word with you." called Klaus.

Ace took no notice of him.

"Hey I am talking to you hot shot…" the blue-haired guy urged.

"What is it that you want?" Klaus."

"Just follow me…"

"Fine!"

Klaus led the way and Ace followed him. They made their way out of the school compound… And soon Ace found himself in front of the building that held the headquarters of the 'magazine'.

"What do you intend to do here?" he asked the blue haired German.

"You will see when we get there."

For some reason Ace felt insecure. He looked at the building.

"So, I guess you found out about the magazine article." said Ace, sighing a little.

"Yes I did, and if you come with me I can prove who did it."

For the first time Klaus saw Ace's face fill with regret and sorrow. "I know who it is…I know who did it."

"Why don't we make sure?"

"There is no need…"

"Just follow me in there, you stupid coward!" demanded Klaus. The child prodigy just stared at him in shock before following him into the office.

Both boys went up to the front desk…

"Please, if you do not mind I would like you to show me the bio-data of the person who gave you the information for this article." said Klaus as he pointed to the article in the magazine.

The assistant looked at Klaus and then uneasily averted her gaze back to Ace.

"I am sorry…but I have already given the name to that young man there, and supplying the bio-data is against the privacy policy of the magazine.

"You obviously have no idea who you are dealing with here." saying this Klaus took out his cell-phone and made a call.

After a bit of explanation he cut the phone with a smile on his face. "All done." He announced in approval.

The assistant just looked at the boys with a surprised expression.

"And now we wait." informed Klaus as he took a seat on one of the couches. Ace joined him without a word. He wondered how Klaus was going to get rid of this hurdle and exactly what he hoped to achieve by getting Alice's bio-data.

After about a minute or so, the attendant received a video call…She picked it up and the picture of Marucho appeared on the screen.

"Yes, young sir…To what do I owe the honor of your phone call."

"I need a favor from you, for my friend…."

It turned out that Marucho's father owned the magazine and thus Marucho ordered the assistant to give Klaus the bio-data he asked for.

After some more instructions, Marucho ended the call.

"I did not know you were Master Marucho's friends." She stated unhappily as she searched for the papers. She then gave it to Klaus.

Klaus took it and flipped it to Ace. He caught it and scanned the page.

He saw the name written 'Alice Gehabich.' But something was odd. That wasn't Alice's hand-writing.

He flipped up a couple more pages; it was then that he saw the picture of the person.

It was the picture of a girl with blonde hair and bright emerald eyes.

"Catherine…" muttered Ace under his breathe, his heart torn between anger and devastation.

Klaus now took out Alice's identity card and showed it to the assistant. "Tell me, have you ever seen this girl. Be truthful now."

She stared at the picture. "No I haven't." she concluded. She gasped as she read the name on the identity card. "But this is….Alice?

"Yes, now look at this." He now showed Catherine's picture and the name **Catherine McCoy** printed neatly on it.

Ace couldn't take any more. He found it hard to believe. Everything was a set-up. He shouted at Alice and hurt her for no reason. She was telling the truth, she had no idea who posted the article.

He stood up and left without another word, slamming the door behind him. Klaus followed him.

"Before confronting Catherine, I also suggest you ask either Mira or Myleen the reason Alice agreed to be Maiyama's girl-friend." advised Klaus as he left Ace...

Ace was thunderstruck. What was he to do? He found himself going back to school. He opened the door to the music club and requested to have a word with Myleen.

Myleen came out, a bit annoyed at the interruption.

Ace asked her what Klaus had told him to.

"Well, I am not sure if I should tell you…Alice specifically told me not to."

"Please I need to know." There was something about the look of helplessness in his eyes that made Myleen tell him everything.

"There has been a scandal in our school, something big and suspicious. Maiyama is obviously behind it. Er…the scandal is considered taboo by all the kids in the school...You are new here so you wouldn't know …And well Maiyama threatened to pin it on **you**. He said that he could so easily make it look like you did it and that way his name would be cleared. And you would be considered a criminal by the whole of Japan."

Ace's eyes were as wide as plates now.

"No… she did it for me."

"Yes, for **you**."

Myleen was surprised at Ace's reaction. She had not thought that Ace was really capable of human emotions; by the way he used to behave. She thought she saw a hint of a tear in his eyes.

She shook her head from side to side. _No way Myleen, you are just imagining things._ She told herself as she gazed at Ace walking away.

Next it was Catherine's turn…

Ace entered the cheerleading club. All the girls squealed at his entrance. But he paid no attention to them.

"Catherine…We need to talk." He pronounced in a controlled voice.

Catherine smirked uncontrollably. Finally Ace was going to talk to her in private. "Sure, lead the way."

She walked out of the room, with a smirk of approval on her face.

Ace led her to the school lawns…It was deserted now. Catherine's smirk was wider now.

He turned to her with a controlled expression. He had to work really hard to restrict his rage. Her smile only angered him more.

"You are a deceitful witch!" he exclaimed.

Her eyes widened..."What is this all about?" her face betrayed her uneasiness.

"What do you think? The magazine article of course."

"I don't know….I don't know what you are talking about…Ace." She said in her most sugary voice. _How did he come to know? How? But it is not like he has proof. He can't prove it was me so I can deceive him and make it look more like Alice did it._ She thought to herself.

Meanwhile Alice was miserable…The past week contained nothing but regrets and sorrow for her.

And for some strange reason Klaus told her that Catherine was in serious trouble and that only she could stop it… Saying this Klaus also winked, something just wasn't right. It was then that Alice realized the truth… "No, he can't mean…that Catherine was the one who posted the article…Then if Klaus knows then so must Ace…That means that the first thing 'he' would do is confront Catherine….But why do I have this uneasy feeling?...Why?"

**Okay, so these are all the explanations done…Hm…good, so Alice and Ace just have to resolve their conflict now****...****Or will they? Will something else come up between them?**

**Will they ever achieve peace in this fanfiction?**

**Tell me what you think.**

**And continue reading please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright. So here is Chapter number 12. Hope you like it.**

**Enjoy. ****J**

**Discovering The New Kid**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 12**

**I am sorry**

"I don't know….I don't know what you are talking about…Ace." said Catherine in her most sugary voice.

Ace looked at her. He was disgusted at her act, to say the least…He was infuriated and heart-broken at the same time.

"Catherine. Do you mean that you did not do it?" he questioned.

She nodded. "Yes…although…I think I have a pretty good hunch of who did it…You know Alice right? Alice Gehabich. I heard her talking it over with Mira and Myleen…I wasn't quite sure of what they were talking about. But now that I know I must say I am fairly appalled Ace…I apologize on their behalf." said Catherine smugly, knowing that this would create a Godly image of her in Ace's mind.

"Are you sure?" asked Ace, giving her one last chance of redemption.

"I am sorry to say this…But yes." Just as the last word escaped her lips her eyes widened as she saw the anger on Ace's face.

"You…you deceiving fraud!" he exclaimed.

Catherine was starting to feel a bit of fear crossing her heart.

"Then…How do you explain this?" he asked as he took out the bio-data and threw it at the ground near the cheer-leader so that the page that bore her photo was flipped open.

Catherine gazed at it, open-mouthed… "How did you get that?" she asked, a cold sensation digging in her stomach.

"I know you were the one who did it…And you deny it like it wasn't you."

"But I…." she took a few steps backwards.

"And what is more. You framed Alice. You told me that it was her and signed the article with **her** name." he was now taking steps towards the cheer-leader.

"I….I…am…"

"Unforgivable….You tried to play with both our lives and our hearts…I will not let this go lightly…I swear I won't"

Ace was now very near her. "Ace please…I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"Then tell me what is it that you meant?...WHAT?" he cried, exasperated.

"The both of you were just getting so close that I couldn't take it anymore. Ace, I love you." She said with her puppy dog eyes.

"I could never trust someone as low as you." He said.

"That witch…this is all her fault…. Alice, she caused all this. If she did not exist then you would be mine and mine alone…But now your mind is clouded with nothing but her **filthy** face." said Catherine, her eyes now reflecting hatred. She despised Alice.

These words were too much for Ace to handle. He closed the distance between the both of them and held Catherine by the sailor collar. To Catherine's utter horror, she could no longer feel the ground under her feet. Ace was strong enough to lift her just a bit off the ground with just one hand on her collar. Only the tips of her toes were still planted on firm ground.

"Take that back…" he whispered, forcefully.

Catherine's face was overflowing with pure panic. "Let me go…please." She half-whispered, her voice cracking in fear.

"Not until you take that back…"

"I….."

"Ace…Please stop." came a soft and musical voice from his right side.

He knew that voice. It was Alice… But he couldn't react to her plea.

"Ace…Did you **not** hear me?" she questioned.

Ace's face softened just a bit as his grip on Catherine's collar loosened. She was back on solid ground. She tugged herself away from Ace's grasp and took a few steps backwards.

Ace's hands were still frozen in their position.

"Go away please, Catherine." spoke Alice in an authoritative voice.

For the first time in her life Catherine nodded and obeyed without a single word of protest.

Ace was still in shock…What was going to happen now? How could he have let himself go out of control like that? He looked at his hands, which were now trembling.

Although his eyes were fixed on the ground he could hear the soft foot-steps of Alice as she walked towards him.

"What was that all about?" she asked softly.

"Nothing."

"One word? Is that the best you can give me after what I just stopped?" her voice was gentle yet deadly serious.

"Alice…" his words were cut short as he felt her fragile arms encircle him in a hug.

"I meant it when I said that I didn't want to see this side of you…The side that exhibits such cruelty in your eyes."

Ace closed his eyes. Alice had hugged him from behind so her hands were on his chest. He gulped; he couldn't react to her kindness.

It had always been this way. Her compassion was something he just couldn't decipher. Alice could sense his stiffness.

"Ace…I know that you are angry at me…I know, and you may even hate me…But please, don't **physically** hurt anyone…You will only hurt your heart in the process." she rested her cheek on his back. "I hate it when you are the cause of someone's fear…" she stated softly.

Ace was still speechless…He then felt her take her hands off him. She then walked towards his front.

She daintily put her finger on his chin and pulled his face up to look at her.

"Do you resent that I interfered?"

Still no answer came from the green-haired boy. Even when his eyes dug so deep into hers he could only see sincerity in them.

She then took hold of his hand and pulled it so that it was right in front of her face. She then positioned it where her sailor-collar was and made his hand take a hold of it.

"If you are still frustrated…Then, forget that I ever interfered. Think that I am Catherine…It's alright. I won't hold it against you…You really got to find an outlet for your anger." She said in a calm voice as she withdrew her hand so that now he was holding her collar.

Ace's hands were shivering for reasons unknown.

"Ace?" she called, but before she could do or say anything she felt a tug at her collar. It pulled her forward urgently, yet smoothly at the same time.

Before she could realize what was happening she felt her face rest on something warm and she smiled slightly as she felt his arms close around her.

He held her close…He held her desperately, like a child clinging onto his mother on his first day of school.

And what was more she thought she heard him give a single sob.

He had bent down and buried his face in her neck. He held her so tightly that she couldn't even put her arms back around him.

She felt tear-drops falling on her neck and cooling her skin. All she could do then was say some words to soothe him.

"Ace….It's alright…"

"I am so sorry." He mumbled.

"It's okay. Don't worry."

"I am sorry I ever doubted you. I am so sorry, I am so pathetic…I can't believe that you are still so nice towards me after all that I have done…I can understand if you didn't want to forgive me, I mean that is perfectly comprehensible but how…How can you just overlook everything?"

"I told you that everything is fine…I forgive you…I could never hold it against you…Simply because-"

She couldn't complete her sentence… No, if she told him that she loved him then and there, it might lead them further apart. So she put it off for later.

"I am so sorry." He muttered again. She felt his body trembling against hers. He was crying.

All the emotions of sadness that Ace had bottled inside himself thus far were let out on that particular day.

Ever since his wretched days at the atrocious orphanage he had promised himself that he would never cry. He hadn't allowed himself a single tear ever since.

It was inevitable that all these bottled up emotions would eventually choke him from the inside.

But now all his despair and regrets poured out of him in the form of clear droplets of salty water...

Ace realized that Alice was the only one he could trust with his vulnerable side. He recognized Alice's loyalty, her trustworthiness. It relieved him to know that Alice accepted him for who he was and not for what he faked to be.

And so, Alice was the only one who bore witness to the day Ace Grit 'changed' dramatically.

**Anyways, REVIEW please guys… I shouldn't have made Ace cry like that…. Perhaps I should explain….**

**Dan- you should, cause I really dunno why you did that.**

**Me- Okay then *clears my throat* Here goes.**

**[IMPT A/N: Okay, so basically the idea is that Ace was an orphan who had a miserable childhood in a cruel orphanage, where the kids suffered immensely…He was then adopted and on the day his foster family took him home, he made a promise to himself that he would never cry again…And also that he would do everything to make his foster parents happy. That is basically what motivated him to be a child 'prodigy'.]**

**Okay…So I have a proposal for you which you can accept or reject, your choice.**

**Q: Should I include a sort of mini-story of Ace's hardships in my next chapter? Well not a mini-story but more like flashbacks here and there. Or maybe a dream he has of the past.**

**A: Yes/No Tell me in your opinion in your review okay?**

**I shall do as you please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the last chapter. So please enjoy.**

**Thanks t all my wonderful revviwers, those who have added this story to their favourites and all those who have taken the time and effort to patiently read this story**

**Okay. So I have decided not to include Ace's tragic past…Well mostly because this story has been sad for such a long time…Time for some happiness to shine through.**

**Discovering The New Kid**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 13**

**Change **

A new school year began…Things were peaceful. The birds were chirping and the wind was ruffling the trees.

"So Ace…Did you bring the music CD I asked you to?" asked Myleen running up to Klaus and Ace and putting her hands, one on each shoulder.

"Uh…What CD?" he asked in a surprised tone.

"What! Don't tell me you forgot? No ..Klaus, I asked you to remind him." She complained, pouting.

"Ace, don't play with her. Just give it to her already." said Klaus getting a bit annoyed.

Ace smiled as he took the CD out of the bag and handed it to Myleen.

"I am so gonna kill you." yelled Myleen and started chasing Ace all around the place.

Klaus just smirked and Mira just watched from the side-lines, with an amused expression on her face.

Ace was running backwards, with his face turned in Myleen's direction as she chased him. And this was really ticking her off.

Soon Ace bumped into something or someone. There was a little scream as whoever it was; was sent hurtling to the ground.

Ace's eyes widened as he recognized who that scream belonged to. It was Alice Using his fast reflexes he turned around with one foot on the ground and swiftly caught her before she hit the ground.

She was actually so close to hitting the ground that it looked like one of those dance-steps in which the male dipped his female partner.

One of Alice's legs were on the ground and one of them off it. She was glad that she had worn jeans that day. Her arms were around Ace's neck.

Ace's arms gripped her securely in place. Their faces were mere centimeters apart. They were blushing heavily. Ace was intoxicated by the flowery scent of Alice's hair…'Shampoo maybe?' he thought.

Klaus smirked a little, as he raised his hands and clapped in applause. Myleen and Mira giggled.

Ace and Alice immediately parted from each other…

"Uh…Good morning." greeted Alice awkwardly.

"Aw…Ace. You should have kissed the girl when you had the chance." informed Mira, still giggling.

Alice gulped uneasily. After Mira, Myleen and Klaus left; Alice turned to the mint-haired boy.

"Thanks for catching me." She stated with a small blush.

He nodded, embarrassed as well.

That day Ace did a lot of thinking when he was in class… Perhaps it was about time to reveal his true feelings to Alice. To him, it was evident that he still harbored feeling for her. In his books, she was just amazing.

That evening; when they were heading home Ace convinced Alice to go to the park with him.

They reached there.

"Alice….You and I… We have been through a lot together haven't we?" he stated vaguely.

"Yes." She agreed. "We went through misunderstanding after misunderstanding… Why do you bring this up?"

He closed his eyes to calm himself. "Alice….I….I….No, forget it."

Her eyes widened as she saw Ace's uneasiness. "What's wrong?" she questioned softly.

"No…it's nothing."

"Ace…."

He gazed at her beautiful figure in front of him. To think that he was risking the chance he had of remaining her friend was too much. He took her hand and shot the words he longed to say out of him as fast as he could.

"I love you Alice Gehabich." He said as fast as he could to get rid of his fear.

She brought her hand to her mouth in utter bewilderment. "Ace…"she whispered, as tears threatened to roll down her cheeks.

"No, you know it's okay…You don't have to tell me any answer right now…I just had to get it out of my mind, you know…"

"Oh Ace….but I want to….I want to reply. So badly…." She threw her hands around him and held him close. "It's been so hard for me to hide it from you….At times, it was almost shattering…but just know one thing Ace…I love you as well….So much."

He gently caressed her face. "You really mean it?" he whispers.

She nodded. "I will always love you Alice." He added.

Alice smiled and closed her eyes and parted her lips a little. "Seal your vow." She whispered.

Ace was so surprised by Alice's request but he complied. He put one of his hands on her face and the other one on her back and kissed her lips gently and sweetly.

Ace smiled as he tasted her strawberry flavoured lip-gloss.

After they parted, Alice rested her head on his chest.

He smirked. "Strawberry lip-gloss? So childish." He teased playfully.

"Ego-maniac." She reciprocated, as she laced fingers with one of his hands.

Some years later.

Ace and Alice were still dating and they were on one such date.

This time Ace had somehow convinced her to go to an extremely extravagant restaurant. She didn't know why but she agreed anyway.

After dinner Ace knelt down on the ground and extended a leather case in Alice's direction. He opened it to reveal an exquisite diamond ring.

"Alice Gehabich…We have been through a lot together. We know everything about one another. You are the reason I am no longer lost in the depths of despair. I do not know how I will live my life without you Alice….I promise to always take care of you and to love you forever and more…. "

He took a deep breathe. "Will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Tears glazed Alice's eyes as she nodded her head. "Yes…I would love to…"

Ace stood up and slipped the ring on her finger and planted a sweet kiss on her hand.

She blushed as all the people in the restaurant clapped.

After this, they settled down; Alice looked at her ring and laughed a little.

Ace's eyes widened. "What is it?" he asked his fiancée.

She smiled at her fiancé and said "You remember what happened when I gave you that speech on friendship?"

"Of course, I remember every single word of it."

"Hm…Let's see...I said ….._'Allow me to prove to you. I can be your friend. I will always be there for you in Happiness and in sadness in-'_ and then you cut me short saying something like-." explained Alice.

"Allow me….I said _'You'll say I pronounce us as husband and wife next._' "added Ace.

"Well then I guess I should have pronounced us as husband and wife then and there. It would have saved such a lot of time." stated Alice as she started laughing….

Ace blushed a little as she said that.

"Whatever." He said, with a small smile as he kissed her slightly.

"Oh now. Don't tell me you are going to your former 'one-syllable' self." She exclaimed.

Ace chuckled as he escorted Alice outside. They got in Ace's car and he drove her home.

He dropped her at the front porch and kissed her before bidding goodbye.

"You better be glad that you are engaged to someone as famous as me." He joked.

"Ego-maniac." She retorted as she quickly took his lips in hers before he could reply. He smiled as he deepened the kiss more and more.

They were engaged and they loved one another. Nothing else mattered.

**The End**

**Wow, now that was a long ride… 13 Chapters…Yay.**

**SO how was it?**

**I hope it was satisfactory and that this story has lived up to your expectations.**

**REVIEW please.**

**And so, we have reached the end of the very first AcexAlice fanfiction on this site YAY!**

**Tell me how it was. I will appreciate it.**

**I really, really hope that I did not disappoint you guys. But if I did, please feel free to let me know.**

**I need to improve myself for every one of you who have read this story.**

**Thank you..**

**So until we meet again.**

**Ciao and Peace out.**


End file.
